Special Treats
by mistykasumi
Summary: In response to Sparks’s challenge. A normal day for Harry and Lucius as they cope with leftover toys and confrontations with other Malfoys. HarryLucius slash.


Title: Special Treats

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing:  Harry/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Narcissa/Tom Riddle

Summary: In response to Sparks's challenge.  A normal day for Harry and Lucius as they cope with left-over toys and confrontations with other Malfoys.

Rating: R

Category: Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters and objects. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros, and anyone else with copyrights. I only own the details of this story.

Homepage: 

Author's notes:  I've decided to include all six of the required items for bonus!  =)

****************************************

Special Treats

                Harry and Lucius picked their clothing off the floor until the two of them met above a purple thong.  The two looked at each other before Lucius stood up.

                "I told my son not to leave his toys in here!  Last time, it was a rubber duck coated with…"

                "…lubricant and cum," Harry finished helpfully, and Lucius scowled.

                "I don't even want to know what he and Zabini were doing with that.  We need to talk to that boy.  What is it about our room that his room doesn't have?"

                "Shh…" soothed Harry, placing his hands on the blonde's bare chest.  "It won't help if you talk to him like this, all worked up.  You know he ignores you if you're not what he expects of you, a perfect ice sculpture."

                Lucius breathed deeply, his chest taking Harry's hands with him.  Harry brought his hand to one of the blonde's nipples, and he nipped the sensitive flesh.  Lucius moaned, though he managed to gasp out, "Not now.  We…we still have to talk to Draco."

                Harry placed kisses down Lucius's chest and over his navel, and when he reached Lucius's crotch, he gently blew on the limp organ, and Lucius's limp cock twitched.  "Are you sure?" he asked slyly.

                "I'm sure…" Lucius managed to choke out, though he wanted nothing more than to tangle his hands in the thick black hair while his young lover's mouth worked wonders on his body.

                "Really?"  Harry asked, his breath causing a rise out of Lucius's body.

                "Yes," he breathed.  "But I wouldn't mind afterwards."

                Harry pouted.  "And I was enjoying it, too!  You have to make this up to me," he whined.

                "Alright, Harry," Lucius promised, and Harry grinned cheekily at him.

                They found Draco in the Gardens in a very compromising position.  He was sitting on a stone bench, robes open, and Blaise's mouth was doing the most pleasurable things to him.

                "Father," drawled Draco lazily, as he searched for a particular flavor in a jar of Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans.  His fingers grasped a blueish-white colored bean, and he popped it into his mouth.  Harry scowled, as it had been a rare snow-flavored bean, and he thought of using a can of olive-scented spray oil in Draco's room for revenge as Draco hated olives.

                "Where did the thong come from?" Lucius asked.

                Draco arched an eyebrow.  "What thong?"

                "The purple thong in my room," Lucius replied icily.

                "Oh, that?" Draco asked nonchalantly.  "When Blaise and I left to go skinny-dipping last night, we bumped into Mother and the Lord coming up the stairs."

                "And why would your mother be here?"

                Draco shrugged before turning back to Blaise, who had sped up his administrations.  They heard him moaning loudly as they left.

                When Harry and Lucius entered their room, they found Narcissa putting up a poster of Jason Isaacs.  Lucius scowled.

                "What are you doing here?"

                Narcissa looked up.

                "Lucius, how good to see you.  Why, when I saw this poster, it reminded me of you, and I thought that young Harry could enjoy it…"

                Lucius went over to her and ripped the poster off.

                "I don't look like that at all!  That plebian has long _white hair, black eyebrows, and he is wearing the most ridiculous outfit!  Why were you in my bedroom last night, anyway?"_

                Narcissa sniffed indignantly.

                "Tom and I were a bit…intoxicated, and Malfoy Manor was the closest place.  What a shame I left my car keys in the fridge…and my thong.  Otherwise, I wouldn't have had to come back and see you."  The blonde sniffed again, and then she stalked out of the room, taking the already retrieved car keys and the purple thong with her. 

                "Now that that's done with," Harry started slyly, and his skilled hands started unbuttoning Lucius's robes, "you have to treat me."

                "Of course, love.  Since when have I not treated you everytime we talk to that son of mine about his activities?"

                And Lucius treated Harry most superbly for not allowing him to play with him earlier.


End file.
